Monolito Qlifuerte
La descripción de esta carta posee un mensaje de error ficticio y es parte de la descripción. Por favor, no informar como error. Decks y sobres * * Efectos y reglas Erratas *'SECE': Reglas * Si es negada la Invocación por Sacrificio de uno de tus monstruos, cualquier monstruo "Qli" que hubiera sido Sacrificado en esa Invocación negada no contará para el segundo Efecto de Péndulo de esta carta. ** Los monstruos "Qli" que sean Sacrificados en una Invocación por Sacrificio mientras esta carta no estaba boca arriba en el Campo contarán igual para el segundo Efecto de Péndulo de esta carta. Estrategias Contraestrategia Cartas relacionadas Arquetipo Curiosidades * El nombre japonés de " " sigue la temática de informática. En este caso, un " " es un lenguaje de programación para código ensamblado, el cual se encuentra en "extinción" al ser sustituido por mejores lenguajes. ** " " también hace referencia a la película 2001: Odisea del Espacio, lo que una vez más lo relaciona con el punto anterior, ya que el monolito mostrado en dicha película existía desde los orígenes del universo, del mismo modo que el lenguaje ensamblador existe desde comienzos de la programación. ** Además, el nombre japonés contiene アセンブラ asenbura, un juego de palabras con "assembler" ("ensamblador" en inglés) y "Aiyatsbus" (アィーアツブス Ayīatsubusu "inestabilidad"), la novena emanación del que se asocia con el diablo Lilit. * " " es el segundo monstruo "Qli" cuyo Efecto de Péndulo no afecta al ATK de los monstruos en el Campo. El primero fue "Explorador Qlifuerte". * El efecto de " " parece ser una versión "Qli" del efecto de la carta "Super Rejuvenecimiento". * " " es el segundo Monstruo de Péndulo Normal "Qli", y al igual que "Explorador Qlifuerte", aparentemente esto es debido a un error. * El texto de ambientación hace referencia a las excepciones en informática. Una excepción es un suceso en un proceso de computadora imposible de manejar por un programa. * El registro de errores evidentes en la descripción de " " en el OCG por debajo de la cabecera "= = = MATANZA = = =" contiene dos corrientes de texto inverso (similares a los del monstruo "Heliotropo Horda de Maldad"), una en inglés y otra en japonés: ** El texto en inglés dice "God is angry on your doing and wants to bring fire flood" ("Dios está enfadado por tus actos y quiere traer inundaciones de fuego"), una referencia al en el Antiguo Testamento. ** El texto en japonés está escrito alternativamente en hiragana/kanji y katakana para ofuscarlo; cuando se convierte en la gramática correcta se lee: 「見よ人は我々の一人のようになり善悪を知るものとなった彼は手を伸べ命の木からも取って食べ永久に生きるかもしれない」 ("He aquí, el hombre ha venido a ser como uno de nosotros, conociendo el bien y el mal; cuidado ahora no vaya a extender su mano y tomar también del árbol de la vida, y coma y viva para siempre.") Esta es una cita directa del versículo bíblico Génesis 3:22, y hace referencia al árbol de la vida en el Antiguo Testamento. ** La descripción para el TCG muestra un texto escrito en , un método de cifrado que consiste en cambiar la primera la letra del alfabeto por la última, la segunda por la penúltima y así sucesivamente. Este texto dice: "Hv kilsryv vo xlmgzxgl xlm vo Ziylo Hztizwl. Vo Uoztvol sz hrwl oryvizwl", que en español significa: "Se prohíbe el contacto con el Árbol Sagrado. El Flagelo ha sido liberado." * En la descripción de " " se menciona que hay un error en el espacio de memoria "0x1i-666". ** El "1i" se puede leer como "oni", (un tipo de ser mitológico japonés que algunos asemejan a un demonio) y el "666" es un número asociado con el diablo a partir del Libro del Apocalipsis de la Biblia, lo que podría ser una referencia a los monstruos "Infiernoid" y su creación. * " " aparece en la ilustración de la carta "Re-Qliatar".